ALICE'S DIARY:the cullen's first day at forks high
by chelmie
Summary: well the cullen's go to forks high school as planned untill the day goes very wrong because of ALICE..........................


Alice's diary (a diary of the Cullen's first day at fork's high school)

8:30 AM home

Hey I'm Alice and this is my diary. You'd think that I was a normal teenager going to a normal school having a normal life, but im not , im a vampire living in a human world. I know it's crazy and you wonder why I don't run round like a headless chicken drinking all you people's blood? Well it's because we have liked for ages not drinking blood, we are all vampires and we all don't drink blood. Jasper however is the newest to out clan and he finds it the hardest not to drink blood *sighs* poor jasper. Any way im going to go now Rosaline and Emmett have already set of and Edward is shouting me along with jasper so I guess this is a seya later type of thing although I will take you to school with me just to fill you in on all the great things I get up to at school: D XX Alice.

**9:00 am car park**

Were at school just parked in the car park yep what did I tell the bunch of idiots we will be way to early , anyway were not the only ones here there's this girl with long brown hair looks like she's doing algrabra or sommat like that I think jasper is wondering what im doing he keeps looking over my shoulder even though its sweet it's a bit anoyink yes jasper *sighs* he's so protective over me. Well I guess I should tell you about my family well to start there's Carlisle he's the one good doctor we can go to and the start of this family. There's esme the mother of us lot and the wife or Carlisle. There's Rosaline the sorrta snotty one but you gotta love her , Emmett the strong beefy looking one he is also boyfriend of Rosaline. There's me the random always happy one, jasper the cute mysteries one oh he's my boy friend . and of course there's Edward the one who over protective of me he always there for me no matter what can I say he's my brother. So you get it were all sorrta a family but were also in pairs like rose and em , me and jasper but as for ed he doesn't have anyone he tends to keep himself to himself but im sure he'll meet someone one day (everyone does sometime).right so now I have filled you in on us lot. Right now to get down of Edwards Volvo I would ask jasper for help but I want to avoid being a fool today so yes I stand on the Volvo and jumped……..

**9:05 am the trip**

Oh I only went and did it I tripped up everything flying everywhere, but guess what guess who came sprinting after me Edward, jasper and Emmett, Edward managed to catch me , jasper managed to catch my bag and Emmett just legged it everywhere to catch the random flying papers that are well just flying every where. Yes I know im dumb. **_No Alice your not dumb you just stupid I mean you got foot prints all over my fave car!!!! _**WTH Edward? What was he thinking going through my stuff like that and no I won't be cleaning his car like last time. Any way there I was flying everywhere and everyone was like what is she doing I don't think im fitting in ~Alice~ XX

**10:50 am principles office **

TOADAY IS NOT GOING WELL AT ALL. It's not my fault I got carried away in science and blew up the class room ok so I don't like the teacher don't mean he can send me ohh I dread it when it comes for the principles to shout me into her office oh wait here she comes gtg bye X Alice.

**11:30 outside of the principles office **

Omg the bitch I hate her. She has informed Carlisle and esme and has told them to come into school Omg the bitch. Any way I need to meet everyone out side but as usual Edwards there outside of her office with his eyes looking like they want to burst in to flames. oh boy am I in trouble?? ~~Alice~~

**12:30pm after the really long lecture with Edward!!!**

OH joy Edward is so so so angry he looked like he wanted to rip me to shreds: O. any way as me and Edward were walking down the corridor jasper came running up he was very much out of breathe I asked what's sup he just replied me heard you was in trouble and he came and gave me a hug and so we all set down to walk thurther down to corridor to the entrance where we had to wait for esme and Carlisle oh man am I gonna get it. Right so we were waiting there were only two seats and jasper was on one of them and the other was Edward spaced out with his head in his hands just whispering why Alice why we were going to have a quit life where no one noticed us but it had to be you his soft velvet voice turned sour as did his beautiful golden eyes. There no where to sit so jasper pulled me to his lap , Edward looked up with sudden rage and lifted me off jaspers lap and onto the chair , I was like HEY WTH ARE YOU DOING but I had already wound him up. Jasper went to find the others to tell them it was nothing too serious. Oh jeez Emmett will be angry oh no :( ,but a even bigger threat came through the barely new double entrance doors…. Esme and Carlisle…………….. XX Alice

**1:00 pm the meeting :L **

Yes Carlisle's eyes turned from blue to red and back to blue and esme was just stood there helplessly as if to say why oh why Alice. I didn't have long to speak to them because they got called in to the bitch's office. Alice X

**1:10 pm waiting **

I sit writing this waiting , waiting to see what punishment I get from school I wont get one from Carlisle or esme but however I will get one from Edward .. oh there coming out of the office right now I have to go because it turns out EVERYONE had been invited to the meeting including Edward *gulp*. :) Alice X

**1:30 pm talking**

right so I had esme in one ear , Carlisle in the other , Edward in my mind and jasper , Rosaline and Emmett laughing and joking about how "I" blew up the class room. Anyway like I said esme and Carlisle gave me no punishment but Edward however did I got grounded of him for 5 weeks I know how tight is that but there again he's only being a protective brother, oh I got excluded for 6 weeks aswell which Emmett and Rosaline started to laugh and joke about which I don't mind oh got to go again because I have to be driven home *sigh* XXalice

**2:30 home (at last)**

right im on my spot I sprawled out on the sofa yep if you wondered that's my place no one sits there or I would actually kill them :D any way im gonna listen to my i-pod now yep even though im a vampire I listen to music :D. ~~ALICE~~

**3:40 the other come home**

Right so I am sat with both my feet on the sofa when Edward walks in I didn't have any idea that he was there! Anyways I was all spaced out when he came over and threw my feet on the floor and sat down oki oki so I got angry , so what if I had to be dragged away he fucking knows not to move me OR sit in my seat!!!! Grrr I might go and kill him now ill be back soonish XXalice~~

**4:30 I attacked him :D**

I though I get him when he was on his own *yep in the amazingly tidy room of his* yep his door was shut so I turned invisible *amen to powers* right I tried my hardest not to make any sound or even think to my self cause he can read minds pha so can I *yep im his biological sister* right I was in! :D , I turned back to normal and grabbed him automatically he hit me into the wall and he sooner regretted that. me and Edward were there fighting *nothing different there*when all of a sudden Emmett , rose , jasper , esme and Carlisle ran up the stairs. Once again Emmett grabbed me and has me locked into his arm whilst Edward was locked into Carlisle's arms furiously burst out of his arms and headed straight for me I wondered what could happen next but he pushed me to the wall and started to attack me :O. so I hit him I was thinking {EDWARD EDWARD I WAS PLAYING A TRICK I WAS MESSING I WAS GETTING BACK AT YOU FOR SITTING IN MY PLACE PLEASE STOP} and he stopped let me down form the wall and hugged me :). I was soo happy that he wouldn't hurt me XX any way I have to go now im having a piano lesson from none other that Edward cullen :D seya

PS: I WOULD WRITE AGAIN BUT ME AND EDWARD ARE SPENDING QUALITY TIME TOGETHER SO FOR NOW BYEEEE XXXXALICE CULLEN XXXXXXX

**_OI Alice I have your diary na na na na I can't believe you got excluded you naughty girl pffttt when you get down stairs im gonna unground you love form your brother EDWARD CULLEN xxx_**

00:00 love you too

^ awww isn't Edward the best brother you could ever have love you to "EDDIE" don't tell him I called him the he'll go mad anyway byeeee Alice

BY CHELMIE x


End file.
